


Second Chances

by Got17



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, pt.2 of not your regular love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got17/pseuds/Got17
Summary: It’s been years after the incident with Felix. Now he’s in Australia running to him in the corner of a street.(Or just pt.2 of nyrls)





	Second Chances

Changbin is asleep, he is dreaming the same dream he has had for four years now. It’s different this time though when he wakes up he actually remembers it. He remembers a very beautiful man looking at him with pained eyes turning his back on him and leaving. He doesn’t know why but right after the man left he felt part of his heart go with him. It’s scary how realistic his dream felt. When he woke up he felt tears on face. “Why was I crying? It was just a dream nothing else. Wait, I actually remember it? It’s literally been years since I last had a dream that I actually remember.” He got off the bed and started to get ready for the day. He has a really long day ahead of him, he has to meet up with Chris and Jisung to the airport to go to Sydney, Australia because Chris really misses his family. He says he’s meeting up with Chris and Jisung even though Minho and Woojin are also going because all of his friends suddenly started to date each other. He’s not even surprised Minho and Jisung always gave heart eyes to each other while Woojin and Chris always act like a married couple.  
When he got to the airport all of his friends were already there waiting for him. Now, all they have to do is go through security and then they’ll be on the plane for a very long time. He was stuck sitting to a stranger because obviously all of the couples want to sit together. During the whole flight he was rewatching season 6 of Teen Wolf because he has nothing else to do. He did stop every once in a while to eat food or go to the bathroom. When he made it to the ending of the last episode it was time to get off. When they all got off they all decided to just eat at the hotel they are going to stay at for the next two weeks.  
They barely made it to the hotel in one piece. Chris kept on tripping over everything and everyone else was having trouble trying to understand all of the English telling them where to walk to. So, it’s no surprise that they got lost and made it to the hotel later than they expected. When they went to get their rooms Chris had to translate to everyone because they got three different rooms. Changbin was the only one that doesn’t get a roommate, everyone else has their boyfriend to keep them company. After getting their rooms and setting in they finally got to go eat at the hotel’s buffet. It wasn’t bad but it also wasn’t the best thing. Everyone was tired after dinner so they all decided to go to sleep.  
They all went to their rooms to get ready and sleep. When Changbin was getting ready to sleep he hoped that he would be able to remember his dream again.  
It happened again, he had a dream. What is weird though is that it was the same dream as last time. But the dream is longer this time, it didn’t just the show the man leaving him but it showed him what happened before the man left. The man blowed powder and gave Changbin the amulet he always wears wherever he goes. When the man left he felt the same thing as last time, like the man took part of him when he left. After that he woke up again. It was barely eleven but he was wide awake so he grabbed his things to take a walk outside and discover the new place he is in.  
Changbin is out in the streets with pajamas on and with his wallet and phone in hand. While he turned to a different street he saw a man with bleached hair sitting on a bench looking very lonely. He wanted to see what was wrong with this man but he was just a stranger. He couldn’t resist though the man looked very vulnerable so he tried to form a sentence in English in his head to try to talk to him. He failed at that so he just put his hand in front of him and started to introduce himself in his broken English. “Hello my name is Changbin” The man completely froze and looked up at Changbin very slowly. “Changbin?” “Yes my name is Changbin and you?” He didn’t think about how the guy already knew his name. All he was thinking about was ways on how to make him feel better. “Are y-you okay? You seem very sad out here.” “Hello Changbin my name is Felix.” Changbin thought that his name sounded very familiar but he put those thoughts in the back of his head. “Okay Felix why are you out here?” “I’m just thinking. I used to live in Korea for awhile but I came back here because there was a person I couldn’t face anymore. I thought that I saw the person where I work and turns out it was. So here I am, sulking about a person I haven’t seen in years. It’s really my fault though I made them forget me and I just turned my back on them. I wish I could say sorry to them but I’m too scared because they probably won’t remember me.” Changbin didn’t even understand half of the words but he understood enough to say this “You never know if you don’t try.” He gave Felix a small smile. At that, Felix started crying because he felt so bad about having to face the man he tried to forget for years. All of his efforts went down the drain when he saw Changbin again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave comments it really does help me


End file.
